User talk:Hiddensun
Welcome!!! Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 17:07, 29 August 2009 Hello! Glad you joined :D Please talk to Sparrowsong, she will be very happy you joined! Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 17:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hiddensun! I love your stories. You should totally post them on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi Hiddensun. I'm Snowstorm. You can call me Snowie for short. I read your user page on wikia. It is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! But, I think you need to finish the 3rd chapter. Would you like to be my friend?? On wikia I have a friend's list on my user page. While your there, you can check out my user page. Talk to me.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hiddensun! Are you new to both wikis?----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) yes. how did you get that charcat on your user page on this wiki?----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) There are 13 active users on the wiki. You can help the wiki by creating character articles and expanding stub articles (with permission of the creator). I like your signature, by the way. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Made-up characters. They can be from a fanfiction on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, or from one of those role plays on Warriors Wiki that had to stop. I'm glad you like my sig :). Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, they aren't. You may create articles about the characters, though. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image on your user page Hey Hidden: I saw that with the charart on your userpage, you took Mumble's Ripplestar and changed the eye color and gender. You aren't really supposed to do that; it was Mumble's image and you need to ask them before you change it. So, if I were you, I would ask if that's ok with them. If it's not, there are lots of PCA members who would be happy to make an image for you :). ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 20:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... You know you can put your story on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, right? Just saying. I mean, you're already a member there, (just log in) and you've got yourself a membership. Let yourself be known to the public by actively posting, editing, and stating your opinions. It's fun! (god, that should be an advertisement- "Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. It's fun!") Forestpaw 23:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :) Cool! I really hope that they don't put talking restrictions here. :( But also, your Hiddenstar's so... just... plain AWESOME. I wish that I can be that good... :(:) OINK! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and the thing you made for Lemonshine was..was... Mosswhisker-higher. Remember what i said... what did I say? Huh? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? So did you do hiddenstar? It reminds me of... something... ```` Whoops [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) (forgot so sign. :) ) Oh.. No wonder I remembered it from somewhere! But your backgrounds... just, wow. :D [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Gah! You know what? I just read your story, and Dreamflower is JUST like me!!! :0 [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hi Sunny. Could you please make me a charart? Her name is Kestrelkit. She is a short-haired tortoiseshell-and-white (but mostly white) she-kit with green eyes. Thanks. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks soo much, I love her! Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hm Hi Sunny! What do you think of this Intoria wolf I made on Pixlr? --PandasongPanda-Love 22:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! I was hesitating whether to add shading or not, though I ended up adding shading and highlights! :) --PandasongPanda-Love 23:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) PIA It's pretty easy :). Just go looking at random articles and find one you want to do that doesn't already have pixels of every rank they've ever had. And make sure the other Wiki has a blank for the rank you wanna do, too. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Course Of course Hiddensun! May I be the first to say welcome to WCWiki Improvement Project! By the way, I love your siggy! It's amazing, love the font! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:10, October 12 2009 (UTC) No problem! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:18, October 12 2009 (UTC) Great! Great, I'll ask the warriors if they would like to b a mentor that way they don't think i'm greedy--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 21:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's the link to Warriors Fanfiction! click here Forests under sky 18:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice ceremony Hawkstar: From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Arcticpaw, please step forward. (Arcticpaw steps forward) Hawkstar: Honeyfur you will be Arcticpaws mentor, you are loyal and swift and I know that you will pass all this on to Arcticpaw. (Honeyfur and Arcticpaw touch noses and go to the edge of the Clearing) Clan: Arcticpaw! Arcticpaw! Arcticpaw! Re: Nah, we're still working on it. :( It's taking forever... it should be done in about... *shrugs* A week or so. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Hito you as well. Im just asking if you would like to join one of my clans? Its not a RP its just you/r cat will be in the book me and Hawkstar of Thunderclan are writing. So will you join?--Pebbleshine 16:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Great now all i need to now is what clan are you going to Join theres Fireclan, Waterclan, Earthclan and Airclan. So pick one and I will add you to the clan you choose!!--Pebbleshine 16:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Ok Fire clan is like Thunder clan but love to always run to strech them selfs out a bit. Water clan is Like River clan but are a quite Competitivf when it come to battles. Earthclan is like Shadowclan but are always nice to other cats but when in Battles they can really show their stuff. And In Air clan its like wind clan but are very protectvif and can be abit vain and boust about themself. --Pebbleshine 17:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Sure I'll add you now. so you are now articpaw right?--Pebbleshine 17:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Great if you look on my page you will see where you are and thank you for joining the Element Warriors!!--Pebbleshine 17:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Re: Sorry, Sunny, but FinchClan already has a deputy... would you like to be deputy of another Clan instead? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...'']] 00:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC)